


We Can't Be Fixed

by ManaMoiMemeMoitie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Speech Cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMoiMemeMoitie/pseuds/ManaMoiMemeMoitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meant to function as a speech cut. Written by Elizabeth Joan Walters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Be Fixed

We can't be fixed.  
Oh I'm sorry I didn't expect any visitors today. But here you all are anyway so We might as well just go with it. But of course if you told me you were coming I would have made it look a little more presentable than what you see. Well um if you don't mind me asking why are you all here. I haven't done anything I've been very cooperative lately. I've taken my medicine very easily this past week so I don't understand (stops looks at all of them for a response she gets none) well alright then I don't see the point to this or what you want me to say but I'll just say whatever pops into my head and we'll see how it goes from there and then you can tell me if I failed or not. Sound fair? (Still no response) well alright then here we go . . . I guess.  
(Different voice same person different style a sassy and blunt style)  
Why the hell are you here? I don't want you people here. This is my room my rules and is for sure my game. You don't need to research me now this other half wit Karli yeah her you might want to study or whatever it is you people call it these days dissect study not much of a difference. We're all just science experiments in your mind anyway. Things to be dissected tortured and tormented with memories letting us actually think you care trying to determine how we act under pressure or whatevertykpn else you people do of which you have the nerve to call it science. If I shot someone for the satisfaction of watching them die. Would that be science? Oh no of course not that's murder. Murder science I mean what the hell is the difference. Oh wait I know the answer to that one. You can get locked up for murder science is just discovery. How do you think we got here?  
(Back to Karli)  
Wait I could have sworn I started cleaning. What happened it looks exactly the same from when I started? Oh my goodness (realization) was Cheyanne here again I'm so sorry she just kinda walks on in whenever she feels like. she really doesn't belong here. she knows that herself but I have yet to discover on why she stays around this trash bin that I call my room. I can never keep it clean. Every time I start to clean I look on the floor and hour later to find everything in the same spot from the time that I began cleaning. It's very odd. I think I black out I'm not sure but I guess maybe that's why you're here, to tell me what happens. You can't be here for someone to talk to. More like you're here for me to talk to someone. Well I mean I have Cheyanne but she comes and goes as she pleases but she's also not all that pleasent to be around. she's a constant reminder of what she tells me is my past. Always telling me things I don't remember. Things that I did but then I come to realize that they're just things she has done. but still I feel as though I was there in some way.  
(Cheyanne)  
You were there you half wit. You did them I just helped along the way all my ideas but you were marvelous in cooperating with me. You've killed people Karli. Innocent people. You'd always look devestated after what you saw yet didn't know that you did those things to those mutilated people in the first place. I found humor in it but you you found guilt so I've been here trying to guide you in one way or another. No actually I'm here to torment you to make you discover what you really are. Damn it Karli I'm in your head I don't exist you created me you're holding on to me and now you've been listening well look where that got us Karli. I mean honestly if you would have just shot yourself before the police arrived. After . . . After . . . Huh now what was it that you did again?  
(Karli)  
Shut up Cheyanne. I didn't do anything.  
(Cheyanne)  
No Karli you are going to listen to me this time you can't block me out anymore. Because the more you resist me the stronger I fight and you well you child have been resisting me a lot lately. Now do you remember what got you in this hell hole again?  
(Karli)  
No I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!! Shut up Cheyanne! Shut up! Get the hell out of my head!!  
You're gone you're finally gone! No no no Cheyanne! No!!!  
(Cheyanne)  
You killed her Karli! You let your anger get the better of you! You lost control! you took a bat and just started beating on her little body! You stabbed her in the leg to keep her still! you beat her you stabbed her you killed her!! You're the monster who doesn't deserve to live. You should have just shot yourself Karli you should have gotten it over with.  
(Karli-crying)  
(Soft voice) I killed her I killed my baby girl. I'm the monster. No one else. Just me. I am to blame.  
(Angry now)  
Well I hope you people are happy now you got what you wanted you know what Cheyanne. . . I . . . I was right. You people are the worst of us. All we want to do is forget and try to find sanity in this insane world and you people make that so much harder by trying to fix us. Well guess what? We can't be fixed. So go to hell and put that in your "research". 

We can't be fixed.  
Oh I'm sorry I didn't expect any visitors today. But here you all are anyway so We might as well just go with it. But of course if you told me you were coming I would have made it look a little more presentable than what you see. Well um if you don't mind me asking why are you all here. I haven't done anything I've been very cooperative lately. I've taken my medicine very easily this past week so I don't understand (stops looks at all of them for a response she gets none) well alright then I don't see the point to this or what you want me to say but I'll just say whatever pops into my head and we'll see how it goes from there and then you can tell me if I failed or not. Sound fair? (Still no response) well alright then here we go . . . I guess.  
(Different voice same person different style a sassy and blunt style)  
Why the hell are you here? I don't want you people here. This is my room my rules and is for sure my game. You don't need to research me now this other half wit Karli yeah her you might want to study or whatever it is you people call it these days dissect study not much of a difference. We're all just science experiments in your mind anyway. Things to be dissected tortured and tormented with memories letting us actually think you care trying to determine how we act under pressure or whatevertykpn else you people do of which you have the nerve to call it science. If I shot someone for the satisfaction of watching them die. Would that be science? Oh no of course not that's murder. Murder science I mean what the hell is the difference. Oh wait I know the answer to that one. You can get locked up for murder science is just discovery. How do you think we got here?  
(Back to Karli)  
Wait I could have sworn I started cleaning. What happened it looks exactly the same from when I started? Oh my goodness (realization) was Cheyanne here again I'm so sorry she just kinda walks on in whenever she feels like. she really doesn't belong here. she knows that herself but I have yet to discover on why she stays around this trash bin that I call my room. I can never keep it clean. Every time I start to clean I look on the floor and hour later to find everything in the same spot from the time that I began cleaning. It's very odd. I think I black out I'm not sure but I guess maybe that's why you're here, to tell me what happens. You can't be here for someone to talk to. More like you're here for me to talk to someone. Well I mean I have Cheyanne but she comes and goes as she pleases but she's also not all that pleasent to be around. she's a constant reminder of what she tells me is my past. Always telling me things I don't remember. Things that I did but then I come to realize that they're just things she has done. but still I feel as though I was there in some way.  
(Cheyanne)  
You were there you half wit. You did them I just helped along the way all my ideas but you were marvelous in cooperating with me. You've killed people Karli. Innocent people. You'd always look devestated after what you saw yet didn't know that you did those things to those mutilated people in the first place. I found humor in it but you you found guilt so I've been here trying to guide you in one way or another. No actually I'm here to torment you to make you discover what you really are. Damn it Karli I'm in your head I don't exist you created me you're holding on to me and now you've been listening well look where that got us Karli. I mean honestly if you would have just shot yourself before the police arrived. After . . . After . . . Huh now what was it that you did again?  
(Karli)  
Shut up Cheyanne. I didn't do anything.  
(Cheyanne)  
No Karli you are going to listen to me this time you can't block me out anymore. Because the more you resist me the stronger I fight and you well you child have been resisting me a lot lately. Now do you remember what got you in this hell hole again?  
(Karli)  
No I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!! Shut up Cheyanne! Shut up! Get the hell out of my head!!  
You're gone you're finally gone! No no no Cheyanne! No!!!  
(Cheyanne)  
You killed her Karli! You let your anger get the better of you! You lost control! you took a bat and just started beating on her little body! You stabbed her in the leg to keep her still! you beat her you stabbed her you killed her!! You're the monster who doesn't deserve to live. You should have just shot yourself Karli you should have gotten it over with.  
(Karli-crying)  
(Soft voice) I killed her I killed my baby girl. I'm the monster. No one else. Just me. I am to blame.  
(Angry now)  
Well I hope you people are happy now you got what you wanted you know what Cheyanne. . . I . . . I was right. You people are the worst of us. All we want to do is forget and try to find sanity in this insane world and you people make that so much harder by trying to fix us. Well guess what? We can't be fixed. So go to hell and put that in your "research".


End file.
